


Bunny Ears

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bunny Ears, Flirty Niall, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, sexy Zayn, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall asks Zayn if he's ever kissed a bunny between the ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malikstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/gifts).



> for Dani who is also my beta ;) LOVE YOU!

Niall bit his lip, his eyes flashing between the telly and Zayn’s face. Zayn and him had a sort of unspoken flirting competition going on this morning. 

"Hey Zayn?" Niall asked, glancing back at the darker boy. 

"Hmm?" Zayn asked, his nose stuck in his newest comic. 

"Ever kissed a bunny between it’s ears?" he asked, his voice a little rough from the thought of Zayn really kissing him down there. 

Zayn raised a brow, finally looking up at Niall with a small confused expression before a slow smirk spread across his face. “Is that an invitation Horan?" Zayn asked with a small dirty wink at Niall before he looked back down at his comic. 

"You know it Malik." Niall said, leaning back against the couch. 

Zayn set the comic on the coffee table, turning to face Niall. “Really now?" Zayn says, licking his lips seductively. Niall shivered slightly, his blue eyes meeting with Zayn own dark ones. “Meet me in the bathroom in five." Zayn said before standing up and promptly leaving the living room and a slightly confused Niall behind.

Niall bit his lip, unsure as of what to do for the next five minutes. He finished off the rest of his coke and leaned back into the couch, watching the clock until it was one minute til. Niall bit his lip harshly before standing up and making his way to ward the bathroom.

Niall’s hands shook as he slowly turned the knob, inside was Zayn fixing his hair in the mirror before he turned to face Niall grinning darkly at the younger boy. 

"Hey you." Zayn said, shutting the door behind Niall an pinning him against it. 

"W-what are you doing?" Niall shuttered out, freezing as Zayn pressed closer to him.

Zayn smirked before dropping down to his knees and pulling Niall’s pants and briefs down all in one pull. “Kissing a bunny between its ears." He said, his eyes meeting with Niall’s before he took Nialls length into his mouth sucking slowly on the tip.

With small kitten licks up the base and all the way to the head, Zayn had Niall moaning lowly into his hand. Almost desperate to keep quite, because damn was Zayn good at this. His plump red lips wrapped around Niall’s erection, just made Niall’s head spin in all the right ways. 

Zayn sucked and twirled his tongue around the tip, tonguing at the slit slowly. Niall’s hips bucked up, only slightly fucking himself into Zayn’s mouth. “C-close." Niall whimpered, biting his lower lip until it was raw. Zayn sucked a little longer before Niall was blowing his load into Zayn’s awaiting mouth.

Zayn swallowed lowly, pulling back to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before grinning up at Niall. 

"Wow." Niall said, small pants coming from him. 

"How was that for kissing a bunny between his ears?" Zayn said with a wink, standing up to pulling up Niall’s pants and briefs. 

"Damn good, Malik." 

"You know it, Horan."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
